Kau Pernah Berkata
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Kau pernah berkata banyak hal kepadaku, sampai aku lupa ingin memulainya darimana. Menurutmu, darimana aku harus memulainya? Warn: AE, angsty. Mind to RnR?


_Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! _

.

Saya lagi galau. GALAAAUUU…T_T

_Dozo, Minna-sama! _

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Alternate Reality, TWT, OOCness, plotless.

Special backsound: Bawalah Cintaku by Afgan.

.

_Have a nice read_! ^_^

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

_**Kau pernah berkata**_

_**Banyak hal hingga otakku yang berkapasitas memori rendah **_

_**Tak mampu mengingatnya**_

_**Namun getar hati ini mengenangnya**_

_**Kendati suatu hari nanti **_

_**Kenanganmu kian memudar di pikiranku**_

_**Namun ada sesuatu yang tak mau melenyapkan dirimu**_

_**Dariku **_

_**Suaramu berdendang lembut di seluruh penjuru hatiku**_

_**Kau pernah berkata**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu." **_

_**Kalimat pendek itu menjelma bagaikan mantra**_

_**Yang menyihirku hingga kau tak lekang oleh waktu**_

#~**~#

_A "NaruHina" _**Naruto**_ fanfiction, _

.

Kau Pernah Berkata

.

_By_: Light of Leviathan

#~**~#

.

Rinai hujan mengguyur desa Konoha. Cuaca tidak berbeda jauh dengan malam yang cerah; awan kelabu menggelayut manja pada langit biru. Hingga secuil sinar dari mentari pun tak tembus untuk menghangatkan bumi Konoha yang dirundung duka.

Pertarungan untuk menghentikan peperangan di seluruh belahan dunia ninja, ditutup oleh kemenangan gemilang seorang genin dari desa Konoha, yang kehebatannya termahsyur hingga ke pelosok desa atas keberhasilannya mengalahkan pihak musuh yang dipimpin keturunan Uchiha dan mantan asisten Orochimaru—salah satu dari tiga Sannin legendaris.

Genin itu bukan sembarang genin. Beberapa waktu lalu—usai pertarungan, Tetua Konoha akhirnya mengalah dan mengizinkan Naruto Uzumaki—genin luar biasa itu—naik pangkat langsung menjadi Hokage di bawah ancaman kepalan tangan maut milik Godaime Hokage.

Naruto tentu saja bahagia luar biasa mengetahui perihal pengangkatannya menjadi Hokage—yang itu artinya cita-citanya tercapai. Sudah begitu, ia juga berhasil membawa sahabatnya kembali—Sasuke Uchiha—setelah berkubang dalam kegelapan tak berdasar. Dan tak lupa ia berhasil menepati janjinya pada orang yang disukainya; Sakura Haruno. Ia tak lagi perlu melihat raut kecemasan dan rasa bersalah terlintas di wajah gurunya—Kakashi Hatake.

Ah, dan ia juga sukses memekarkan kedamaian di dunia ninja.

Lantas, dengan semua kebahagiaan yang telah didapatnya, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto Uzumaki kini tergugu membisu di depan gundukan tanah merah bertabur bunga yang kian basah dirintiki hujan?

Satu per satu orang berlalu, tinggalkan taman makam pahlawan khusus Konoha. Setelah memanjatkan sebait doa agar siapa pun itu yang pergi dan takkan pernah kembali, dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Naruto tak menghiraukan sekujur tubuhnya yang kuyup oleh hujan, tak merasakan sudah berapa banyak airmata yang bergulir darinya, tak peduli pada waktu yang tetap berjalan.

"Maaf," bisik Naruto tercekat.

Siapa yang ia ajak bicara?

Tak seorang pun hadir berhadapan dengannya dan menemaninya.

"Maaf, Hinata..."

_**.**_

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_**Anak, saudara, teman, cinta yang takkan pernah terlupa**_

_**Wafat 16 Juni XXXX**_

"_**Aku tidak takut mati untuk melindungi yang kucintai."**_

_**.**_

Tulisan itu terukir indah di atas sebuah batu nisan yang berkilau oleh hujan.

Naruto membaca garis kedua kalimat terakhir yang tertera di batu pualam dingin itu. _Cinta yang takkan pernah terlupa_. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum, dan justru terlihat tak selaras dengan rupa dirinya yang berantakan dihantam kesedihan.

Kalimat yang sungguh menyindir, eh, Naruto?

Naruto bukannya tak tahu jika perang sedahsyat itu menimbulkan korban jiwa. Naruto lebih dari tahu karena ia trauma akan fakta itu. Hanya saja… Naruto tak menyangka jika peristiwa yang 'kan selalu terkenang sepanjang sejarah itu, turut merenggut nyawa seorang gadis yang saat kematiannya saja tak ia saksikan.

Mungkin ketika Hinata sedang merenggang nyawa, saat itu pula ia sedang tertawa bahagia karena timnya—tim tujuh—lengkap kembali karena teman yang hilang telah pulang.

Tak ada yang menyalahkan Naruto atas kematian sang gadis manis yang identik dengan warna ungu itu. Hanya Naruto yang tak henti menyesalinya.

Menyesal tiada guna, Naruto lebih dari mengerti ungkapan tersebut. Apa daya? Ia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Pain, Madara atau Kabuto. Dengan kekuatan super dapat memutarbalikkan kematian menjadi kehidupan.

Andaikan ia memilikinya, tentu ia akan menggunakannya.

Padahal ada banyak kata yang belum—dan kini—bahkan takkan pernah terungkap dari Naruto untuk Hinata.

Seulas senyum sendu menggaris lemah di wajah Naruto. Ia memulai pembicaraannya dengan Hinata, tak mengacuhkan fakta bahwa Hinata tak lagi nyata secara fisik di hadapannya.

"Aku di sini karena kemauanku, Hinata. Apa yang kira-kira akan kaulakukan jika saat ini kau berada di sampingku? Beranikah kau menyuruhku pulang atau setidaknya memayungiku dari hujan?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang. Lambat-lambat ia kembali bersuara, "kau pernah berkata… banyak hal kepadaku. Sampai aku lupa ingin memulainya dengan yang mana. Menurutmu aku harus mulai darimana, Hinata?"

Hanya suara titik-titik hujan yang menderas mendengar suara Naruto yang serak, memecah keheningan tempat peristirahatan terakhir alias rumah masa depan.

"Kau pasti tahu ingatanku tidak terlalu baik. Tapi ada banyak ingatan terlalu baik yang terkenang di memoriku. Dan mengapa harus terisi olehmu, yah, Hinata? Seakan di hari yang lalu, aku tahu kau akan pergi… jauh, ke tempat yang tak mampu kujangkau. Dan kau hanya menyisakan kenangan untukku.

"Oh yah, waktu itu sebelum perang dimulai, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri… Aku akan menyelesaikan semua urusanku. Tapi ternyata ada satu yang tidak akan selesai. Yaitu kau."

Sepasang bola mata biru itu memandang lekat pada batu nisan. Seolah si batu nisan adalah yang objek yang berbicara dengannya.

"Kurasa kata-kataku jadi agak berputar-putar… Tidak apa, aku yakin kau pasti mengerti maksudku. Uhm, tadi sampai di mana?"

Naruto seakan benar-benar sedang berkonversasi dengan Hinata. Ia tertawa kecil dibuat-buat, membuat telinganya sendiri berdengung ngilu mendengar tawa palsu itu.

"Kau pernah berkata kau ingin bersamaku… tapi ternyata kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri.

"Kau pernah berkata ingin menyejajarkan langkah denganku… Tapi kau terus berjalan pergi… hingga aku tidak bisa mengejarmu.

"Kau pernah berkata kau tidak takut mati untuk melindungiku. Haaah… seharusnya aku yang melakukan hal tersebut padamu dan bukan sebaliknya."

"Kau pernah berkata…" jeda sejenak, "kau mencintaiku… 'kan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Mencengkeram baju di bagian dadanya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tidak terasa menyakitkan, tidak di permukaan kulit.

Naruto menggumamkan sesuatu. Guntur menggelegar garang, seperti turut memaki kebodohannya.

Naruto berhasil mengatakannya, walaupun ia tahu suaranya tak akan sampai ke tempat Hinata kini berada. Dua kata yang di hari-hari lampau, pernah dikatakan dengan lantang sekaligus lembut oleh Hinata.

Naruto berdiri dengan wajah sembab dan pucat, tubuhnya terlihat ringkih dan lapuk digerogoti kesedihan. Lalu ia bertanya parau, "Kau tidak pernah berkata ingin menunggu. Tapi maukah kau menungguku?"

Harum lavender merasuki ruang penciumannya. Menimbulkan secercah ketenangan tak bernama melingkupi hatinya.

Jawaban non-verbal yang diketahuinya walaupun ia tak mengerti.

Dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan makam yang paling baru itu.

Senyum hambar tersungging di bibirnya. Merefleksikan kegalauan dan penyesalan atas keterlambatannya .…

.

#~**~#

.

_Tes!_

Setitik air jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Sepasang mata beriris sebiru langit itu mengerjap terkejut.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ketika mendapati dirinya terburu-buru bangun dari lelap tidurnya. Naruto celingak-celinguk tak mengerti. Ternyata dirinya terdampar di pinggir hutan hijau yang berbataskan dengan danau. Hari masih siang, mengapa ia bisa memimpikan hal semengerikan itu di siang bolong?

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang dan lega. Syukurlah. Hanya mimpi…

"Naruto _kun_."

Suara yang halus itu memanggilnya lembut. Naruto mendongak, menemukan Hinata yang tersenyum malu itu memerhatikannya. Lekas Naruto berdiri di hadapan Hinata, dan keduanya bertukar senyum.

Sunyi senyap.

Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang dimilikinya. Ia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan nyengir lebar.

Tiada respon berarti. Hanya wajah merah padam dan diamnya Hinata yang membuat Naruto gemas, tanpa izin dari pemiliknya, Naruto menautkan tangan kanannya dengan jari-jemari lentik milik Hinata.

"Wah… hutannya bagus!" seru Naruto gembira. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan setapak kecil dipagari semak belukar dan berbataskan tepi laut.

"I-i-iya, Naruto _kun_."

"Kau pintar memilih tempat senyaman dan seindah ini," puji Naruto. Terlihat Hinata salah tingkah, hingga langkahnya terantuk batu. "Ouch!" Naruto sukses menahan Hinata sebelum gadisnya jatuh menghantam tanah. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?"

"Te-tentu," jawab Hinata pelan.

"Kau terluka, tidak?"

"Ti-ti-tidak." Sorot mata sepasang lavender itu menyendu. _'Tidak mungkin bisa terluka.'_

Naruto tersenyum kecil, lalu tangan lainnya yang bebas dari menggenggam tangan Hinata menepuk pelan puncak kepala bermahkotakan rambut indigo panjang itu. "Hati-hati, ya."

Hinata mengangguk kecil. Senyumnya dan wajahnya yang merona merah, salah satu daya tarik manis Hinata yang melelehkan pria manapun yang melihatnya.

Naruto menghabiskan hari itu bersama Hinata, berjalan lambat-lambat menyusuri tepi hutan sambil berbincang-bincang ringan—kebanyakkan Naruto yang mendominasi pembicaraan—lalu keduanya duduk santai di ujung jembatan yang patah untuk menyebrang jalan kaki melewati laut.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa… Aku mau bilang sesuatu, Hinata—"

Naruto terperanjat ketika telunjuk tangan kanan Hinata mendarat di atas bibirnya, mengunci setiap kata yang nyaris terlontar dari lidah yang mendadak kelu.

"Kau pernah mengatakannya, Naruto _kun_," sela Hinata pelan.

"Ka-kapan?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. "Rasanya belum. Memang kau tahu aku ingin mengatakan apa?"

Hinata mengangguk, seulas senyum kecil menghias wajahnya. "Tentu saja. Kau pernah berkata… banyak hal, hingga aku bingung ingin menjawabnya dimulai darimana. Menurutmu, seharusnya aku memulainya dari yang mana, Naruto _kun_?"

Naruto mencelos. Seperti ada belati berkarat menikam hatinya.

"Kau pernah berkata aku meninggalkanmu. Tidak, Naruto _kun_… Aku selalu di sini," Hinata memindahkan telapak tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas dada Naruto yang berdebar tanpa sebab, "…selalu bersamamu."

Tangan Hinata yang lain membimbing salah satu tangan telapak Naruto untuk menautkan keduanya, kontras antara warna tan dan putih kemerahan berseri, namun serasi.

"Kau pernah berkata kau tak mampu mengejarku. Tentu saja, karena kita berjalan bersama… hanya langkah kita yang berbeda. Kau sangat mampu untuk mengejarku. Namun tidak saat ini, Naruto _kun_."

_Siapa pun… tolong hentikan Hinata yang terus saja berbicara aneh itu! _

"Kau pernah berkata, seharusnya kau yang melindungiku… Kalau begitu, lindungilah hatimu karena aku berada di sana, Naruto _kun_."

"Hinata, apa maksud—"

"Aku pernah mengatakannya, 'kan? Dan kau juga pernah membalasnya. Terima kasih, Naruto _kun_… tapi jika kau ingin melepasnya, tak apa. Jika suatu hari malah menumbuhkan parasit dalam hatimu, aku tak mau…"

Hinata melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Ia berdiri, semilir angin melambaikan rambut panjangnya yang terlihat seperti tirai indigo berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari senja.

Hinata melangkah yakin ke dalam air, Naruto berusaha meraihnya, sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Sosoknya terlihat transparan, bening dan wangi. Gadis itu menapak di atas permukaan laut.

Arus laut dihembuskan angin, membawa Hinata yang perlahan bersinar menjauh dari Naruto. Dan bukannya Naruto tak mampu atau mendadak jadi lemah. Tidak, ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata pergi walaupun Hinata kini nyaris tak berwujud, hanya garis-garis warna yang menyerupainya. Kendati Naruto mampu mengalirkan chakra pada kakinya dan menjejak di atas air, Hinata tak lagi tersentuh. Gadis itu kini terlalu jauh.

"Kau pernah berkata apakah aku mau menunggu… Ya, Naruto _kun_. Aku menunggumu."

Figur seorang kekasih yang dinantikannya itu tak berhenti untuk kembali pada Naruto, melainkan melelebur di batas cakrawala tatkala matahari tenggelam.

"Hinata… Oi, jangan bercanda denganku saat aku benar-benar serius…"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Hinata…"

Semilir wangi lavender.

"…HINATAAA!"

Sunyi.

Airmata yang asin itu jatuh menitik di permukaan air laut yang terombang-ambing tak menentu.

.

#~**~#

.

"Naruto… bangun, Naruto!"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang berat dan basah, melihat ada tiga orang yang mengengelinginya sontak ia melemparkan dirinya hingga terduduk. Rasa sakit seketika menyerang kepalanya. Naruto mengerang pelan dan mengusap kepalanya dengan tangan kanan.

Pandangan khawatir terhujam padanya, sementara ia sendiri kesulitan mengatur napasnya yang seolah habis berlari _marathon_ bersama Lee seribu kali mengitari Konoha.

Sakura menyerahkan segelas air putih padanya, yang langsung ia teguk sampai habis tak bersisa.

Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya, membenamkan wajah ke dalamnya. Menyembunyikan kesesakkan dan kesedihannya sendiri. Sifat jeleknya yang satu itu tidak pernah bisa berubah.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dan Sai, kedua pemuda itu bungkam. Mereka hanya mengangguk, pertanda mengizinkan Sakura untuk angkat bicara.

Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Ia berkata lembut, "aku dititipi pesan olehnya lewat Neji _san_, untukmu."

Tiada respon dari Naruto. Sakura tahu jika Naruto pasti dapat menebak siapa orang yang ia maksud.

"_Jika kau yang pergi, aku tak mampu untuk berdiri lagi. Namun jika aku yang pergi, kau pasti bisa untuk hidup." _

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_, Sasuke, Sai."

"Kami di sini menemanimu, Kawan." Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto sekilas, dan ujung mata biru yang meredup itu melirik Sai yang tersenyum tipis serta mengangguk kecil.

Naruto tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih ketika terbangun kembali seperti ini. Apa ia tidak bisa berada di dunia yang Hinata berada dan hidup di dalamnya? Bahkan di dunia mimpi saja ia justru ditinggalkan langsung oleh Hinata…

Hinata sudah pergi dan tak akan kembali. Kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Tadi aku bermimpi bertemu dengan_nya_. Kami jalan-jalan bersama… tapi _dia_ justru meninggalkanku, Teman-teman. _Dia_ bilang aku tidak boleh menyusul_nya_."

Mengerti siapa yang dibicarakan Naruto, Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Sai merangkul Sakura yang menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk meredam isak tangisnya. Ya, tidak satu pun dari mereka bertiga yang tidak sedih melihat kondisi Naruto yang menderita.

Mereka bertiga—kecuali Naruto—berpikir bahwa Naruto mungkin saja bermimpi atau berhalusinasi mengenai Hinata.

Jeda sejenak, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pada jendela yang terbuka, matanya yang buram oleh airmata itu menerawang jauh pada langit senja.

Hening melingkupi apartemen kamar tidur Naruto yang sempit itu. Tak ada yang berani bersuara, dan terciumlah semerbak wangi lavender.

Naruto tersenyum pedih. Lantas ia berbisik lirih, "seharusnya kau tidak berkata seperti itu, Hinata. Karena aku tak pernah ingin mendengar pesan semacam itu dari siapa pun."

'…_terlebih jika yang memberikan pesan itu adalah kau, Hinata.' _

Di suatu senja berduka yang berinaikan hujan, desa Konoha tak pernah sewangi semilir lembut lavender seperti hari itu.

.

#~**~#

_**Kita sama-sama hidup**_

_**Hanya berbeda dimensi**_

_**Kupinta, tolong jangan sesali**_

_**Sesalkan diriku**_

_**Yang tak lagi mampu**_

_**Untuk kau jangkau**_

_**Semilir lavender yang menyerbak **_

_**Pertanda aku ada untuk selalu bersamamu**_

_**Di sini aku pun begitu**_

_**Terus cintaimu di akhir kepastian yang tak pernah dinanti**_

_**Hingga datang suatu saat**_

_**Tatkala waktu pertemukan kita…**_

_**...Nanti…**_

…_**Entah kapan namun pasti **_

#~**~#

.

**TAMAT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

DORDORDOR! **

_Yare-yare_~ FIC MACAM APA INI? *jedutinkepalasetresketembok* se-semoga tidak mengecewakan pembaca…

.

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca! Kritik dan saran yang membangun ditunggu adanya!

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan


End file.
